


Perfume

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: ACE Comic Con, M/M, video call
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “แล้วนายก็เลยลืมมันไว้ที่บ้านนาย?” เสียงแหบต่ำแสนคุ้นเคยจากปลายสายโวยวายผ่านเครือข่ายโทรศัพท์“ตอนนั้นลุคโทรมาหาพอดีน่ะ คริส โทษที”คริสหรี่ตา เค้นหาคำตอบที่ซ่อนอยู่หลังแววตาคู่นั้น “นายจงใจลืมใช่มั้ย?”





	Perfume

 

“ _อย่าลืมเอาน้ำหอมที่ฉันให้นายไปงานด้วยนะ!_ ” เป็นข้อความสุดท้ายของคริสที่ทอมอ่านก่อนจะปิดหน้าจอโทรศัพท์แล้วไปจัดการจัดสัมภาระสำหรับเดินทางไปงาน ACE Comic Con ที่ซีแอทเทิล

 

ทอมหยิบคว้าเอาเสื้อแบบเดียวกันในตู้เสื้อผ้าโยนลงบนเตียง ถอดไม้แขวนเสื้อออกก่อนพับมันใส่ลงในกระเป๋าเดินทางพร้อมกับกางเกงและอื่นๆ ที่จำเป็นอีกนิดหน่อย พอปิดกระเป๋าเรียบร้อยเขาก็ถอนหายใจยาวก่อนหันหน้าไปอีกทาง

 

ขวดน้ำหอมที่คริสว่าถูกวางไว้บนโต๊ะตรงหน้ากระจกที่เขามักจะมายืนแต่งตัวอยู่ตรงนั้น โทรศัพท์ในมือของเขากำลังสั่น นั่นหมายถึงเวลาที่ลุคโทรตาม และจะต้องออกจากบ้านไปยังสนามบินแล้ว

 

“แล้วนายก็เลยลืมมันไว้ที่บ้านนาย?” เสียงแหบต่ำแสนคุ้นเคยจากปลายสายโวยวายผ่านเครือข่ายโทรศัพท์ สีหน้าขัดอกขัดใจมองเห็นได้ชัดบนหน้าจอ

“ตอนนั้นลุคโทรมาหาพอดีน่ะ คริส โทษที” ทอมตอบอย่างเรียบง่าย ไม่สนใจท่าทางกระฟัดกระเฟียดของอีกฝ่ายเลยสักนิด

คริสหรี่ตา มองหน้าทอมเพื่อเค้นหาคำตอบที่ซ่อนอยู่หลังแววตาคู่นั้น “นายจงใจลืมใช่มั้ย?”

“สนใจด้วยเหรอ?” ทอมไหวไหล่เล็กน้อยเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตอะไร

“ทอม” แต่คริสเดาได้ น้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่งขนาดนี้อีกฝ่ายกำลังโกรธเขาอยู่แน่ๆ “ฉันขอโทษ...”

“ไม่ๆ ฉันเข้าใจดี” ทอมกรอกคำพูดกลับใส่ปลายสาย หวังเพียให้อีกฝ่ายสบายใจ “ปัญหาเรื่องตารางงานคอมิคอนที่ _ประกาศล่วงหน้าสามเดือน_ ของนายกับฉัน ที่ดัน _บังเอิญ_ มาชนกับวันถ่ายหนังใหม่ช่วงนี้พอดี” แต่ไม่วายลอบกัดอย่างแนบเนียน

“...”

“คริส?”

“นายโกรธ...”

“เปล่านี่ ฉันจะโกรธนายทำไม มันเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้จริงๆ นายก็รู้” ทอมยังยืนยันคำเดิม แต่ไม่สบตากับคนบนหน้าจอ แสร้งทำเป็นจัดเสื้อผ้าและกระเป๋าให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

“ใช่ ฉันรู้” คริสตอบ “ฉันไม่ควรงอแงใส่นายด้วยเรื่องที่นายลืมน้ำหอมฉันไว้ที่ลอนดอน”

“อาฮะ งั้นแค่นี้นะ ฉันว่าจะนอนพักเอาแรงก่อน สามวันที่จะถึงนี้คงหนักหนาพอดูเลย” ทอมตัดบท ทำท่าจะวางสายแล้วโยนโทรศัพท์ลงบนเตียง

“เฮ้ เดี๋ยว!”

“หืม?” ทอมคว้าโทรศัพท์กลับมาถือในมือ ตอบรับอีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงในลำคอ

“ขอโทษ” คริสย้ำคำ น้ำเสียงแข็งที่โวยวายในตอนแรกอ่อนลงด้วยความรู้สึกผิด “ฉันไม่ควรโกรธที่นายลืม ไม่สิ ที่จริง ฉันควรโกรธตัวเองที่ไปยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นกับนายไม่ได้”

“...”

“ถึงได้อยากให้นายเอาน้ำหอมของฉันไปด้วยไง”

 

คริสพยายามให้เหตุผล แต่ทอมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี บ่งบอกได้จากสีหน้าและหัวคิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่นจนเห็นรอยย่นบนหน้าผาก

 

“มันเกี่ยวอะไรกัน?”

“ทุกคนจะได้รู้ว่านายเป็นของฉัน”

“คริส...” ทอมกดเสียงต่ำ พอเข้าใจเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไมคริสถึงเซ้าซี้นักหนาให้เขาใช้น้ำหอมที่ตัวเองเป็นพรีเซนเตอร์แล้วก็อดจะส่ายหน้าอย่างเอือมระอาไม่ได้ “เด็กสามขวบหรือไง? เล่นอะไรของนาย”

“ฟังนะ ทอม ฉันขอโทษที่ไม่อาจไปอยู่ตรงนั้นกับนาย ฉันพยายามคุยกับทางกองถ่ายแล้ว มันสุดวิสัยจริงๆ แต่ฉันอยากให้นายรู้” คริสรีบแก้ตัว เว้นจังหวะให้พอหายใจได้ไปครู่หนึ่ง ลอบมองคู่สนทนาก่อนตัดสินใจเอ่ยความในใจที่อัดอั้นเก็บไว้ต่อจนหมดเปลือก “ว่าฉัน...ฉันก็อยากไปอยู่ตรงนั้น อยู่เคียงข้างนาย...”

“...”

“เฮ้ อย่าเพิ่งหลับสิ! ทอม!”

“...”

 

ทอมเงียบไปพักใหญ่ แต่คนปลายสายของเขายังไม่ยอมแพ้

 

“ฉันหวงนายนะ รู้ตัวมั่งมั้ย?”

“...มาแต่กลิ่น คิดว่าจะมีคนรู้รึไง?” ทอมตอบอู้อี้ในลำคอ เหมือนบ่นพึมพำมากกว่าคำตอบ

“แค่นายรู้ก็พอ” แต่แค่น้ำเสียงหนักแน่นกับแววตาจริงจังของคริสทำให้คนฟังถึงกับต้องเสแสร้งเอาสายตาไปวางไว้ที่อื่น

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากรู้ด้วยนี่”

“ขอโทษ...”

“การที่นายขอโทษฉันซ้ำๆ ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้นายได้มาอยู่ข้างฉันตรงนี้เหมือนกัน”

 

คริสเงียบไป ไร้คำพูดใดตอบโต้เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่ทอมพูดคือความจริง ต่อให้เขาเอ่ยคำขอโทษสักล้านครั้งก็ไปยืนอยู่ข้างอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้

 

“แต่ฉันสัญญาว่าฉันจะอยู่ข้างนาย ตอนนายกลับมาลอนดอน...” คริสเม้มปากขณะใช้ความคิด ทว่าในหัวกลับมึนตื้อจนตอบอะไรไม่ได้ดั่งใจเมื่อความจริงจากปากของอีกฝ่ายตอกย้ำเขาได้อย่างชัดเจน “นั่นคือดีที่สุดเท่าที่ฉันจะทำได้แล้ว ขอโทษ ฉันรู้ว่าคำขอโทษทำให้ฉันไปอยู่ตรงนั้นไม่ได้ แต่ฉันรู้สึกแบบนั้นจริงๆ นะ ทอม”

 

ความเงียบงันโรยตัวเข้าปกคลุมบทสนทนาอีกครั้ง คริสหมดคำแก้ตัวและยอมรับผิดทุกอย่างโดยดี

 

“เพราะงั้นฉันถึงทิ้งน้ำหอมของนายไว้ที่บ้านฉันไง” ทอมถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าไปมา ทั้งเอือมระอากับความปล่อยปละละเลยของอีกฝ่าย และความใจง่ายของตนเอง “ให้ตายเหอะ ทำยังไงฉันจะโกรธนายได้ลงเนี่ย?”

“นั่นไง นายจงใจลืมจริงด้วย” คริสย้อน ย่นจมูกทำท่าไม่พอใจ แต่ทำแบบนั้นได้เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีก็ต้องเปลี่ยนท่าทีเมื่อทอมเปิดกระเป๋าเดินทางแล้วหยิบกล่องอะไรบางอย่างออกมาโชว์ให้เห็นบนหน้าจอ

“ไม่ได้ลืม ซื้อใหม่อีกขวดนึงต่างหาก”

 

เพียงเท่านั้น คริสก็ได้คำตอบที่ดีที่สุดที่เขาต้องการแล้ว...

 

 

—END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นฟิคจากการหนีความจริงของเราเอง ขอบคุณโมเม้นท์จาก[ทวิตต้นทาง](https://twitter.com/OkameU/status/1010359433379995648) ของคุณ [@OkameU](https://twitter.com/OkameU) มา ณ ที่นี้ด้วยฮะ
> 
> ยังโกรธหมีอยู่นะ...  
> แต่ชายน่ารัก ยิ้มน่ารัก ทำอะไรก็น่ารักไปหมด ทำไมเป็นคนละมุนได้ขนาดนี้นะ ฮือ...


End file.
